Go with the Flow
by licorice179
Summary: Life isn't easy. That was a fact Raven was well aware of. But she didn't expect to have her heart involved. With more then one option, how will she decide her path without hurting her friends? R&R to find out...


Just go with the flow

Another morning meant another day. Usually. But today was slightly off from normal for the Titans West. Today, The Titans east were visiting. Raven inwardly groaned at Robin's cheerful reminder. Starfire, of course, was overly excited for such an event.

"Today out friends and also allies from the East shall be arriving here today? We must prepare a feast for such a glorious occasion! On our planet, we..."

She quickly turned off the rambling alien. any other day would have been fine. but today, well it was already off to a bad start. She had been unable to finish her meditation the night before, leaving her mind and body somewhat stressed this morning. She had put her best effort into this mornings meditaions, but with the same result. There were no distractions, there had been no stress in her life as of late either. It was quite mind baffling.

'What's wrong with me? Why can't i focus?'

Robin shifted his gaze towards here, sensing her discomfort.

"Is everything alright Raven?"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." She did her best to sound convincing.

"Perhaps you should g-" he tried to offer a helpful suggestion, only to be cut down before he could.

"No. I'll just make some more tea and I'll be good in no time."

"If you say so."

"I do."

With that she turned to set about preparing her tea. How much she hated that slight connection with him. Her defenses were weakened by it. It picked at her emotions, which was never a good thing in her mind. No emotion, no problem. Right? Of course she was right. She knew her powers best, and therefore knew the best way to control them . End of story.

"So dude. When they gettin here? We're going to have a GameStation 2 Marathon of ---" Cyborg begins drumming his hands on cue to Beast Boys 'speech' "MEGA MONKEYS 5!" They shouted together. Beast boys continued onward with renewed excitement.

" It's the latest AND the greatest installment to the Mega Monkeys franchise in history! Bigger then the original Mega Monkeys introduced 14 years ago and the predecessor to the GameStation, the Game Arcade. Bigger then Mega Monkeys 2 released in a special edition 2 disc Format for The GameArcade. Bigger then Mega Monkeys which made it's debut along with the original GamesStation 7 Years ago. Bigger then-"

"Enough, Beast Boy, we get it. You're excited" Robin plainly stated. "But before they get here, don't you think it'd be nice to have clean dishes to each lunch off of?"

"Are you serious! We used them all already?!" Cyborgs jaw hit the floor in disbelief"

"Don't worry Cy, Beast Boy will help. Won't you BB?"

"Uh, Yea. Sure. Whatever you say Robin" Beast boy grumbled as he trudged towards the sink.

Don't forget to use HOT water this time BB!"

"Don't worry Cy, I got this!"

"How exactly, friends, did Beast Boy get this 'hot' of which they speak?" Starfire asked with rabid curiosity.

"Uh, Star, you don't. It's the water thats hot" Robin replied to the best of his ability"

"So then how does this water get this hot? And then what does Beast Boy have if not this hot?"

"Beast Boy doesn't have anything. He's trying to say he's gonna do the dishes."

"And how does the water get this hot?

"Uh..." He deadpanned. Raven decided to save him. Just this once.

"You turn the handle with the red circle on it Starfire."

" I see! How wonderfully amazing!"

"Yea. Fascinating" Raven rolled her eyes. Although she cared for her friend deeply, that didn't mean she couldn't get annoyed by her antics. Which could be quite often. "So when will they be here?"

"Bee mentioned something about a bank then Dr. Light but after that they'll be on their way"

"So not very long" Cyborg translated.

"Sweet!" Beast boy let out a ninja strike in excitement splashing dish water over the entire kitchen.

"BEAST BOY! What'd you do that for. Now I'm gonna have to clean that up too.;..." Cyborg hung his head in disbelief.

"I'm sorry dude! I'll mop it up!"

"Alright. Just. Be. Careful."

"Got it"

"Tell me, friends- "

"It means nothing Starfire." Robin and Raven automatically replied.

"Oh."

Suddenly a crash erupted from the kitchen followed by Cyborgs booming voice.

"Dude! How could you have managed to knock that off and spill it all over? There wasn't any water left over there! It's all over here! By the sink!"

"Dude, I'll get it!"

"No man. I've think You gotten enough already." Beast boy hung his head in shame at that comment. Robin Quickly took charge of the situation.

"Beast boy, get the GamesStation Set up. Afterwards, pick out some movies for later tonight. Raven, would you go down to the store and grab some food to cook up for lunch later? And Starfire, Could you help Cy with the dishes? I'll pick up the rest."

"What all should I get Robin?"

"I don't know. See what's in the fridge and then make a list of what we need. It's easy"

Raven couldn't believe it. She did not do domesticated chores such as grocery shopping. Let alone make a list. She would have to make sure to get Robin back for this later. She walked nonchalantly to the fridge and opened the door. She immediately slammed it shut. It smelled awful. if she bought food she could not put it in there. It was Rancid. She sighed and rolled up her sleeves. She had a mission. And she'll be damned if she failed to complete it. She quickly grabbed the box of extra large X-Trash bags. She pulled one out and held it open. SHe took a deep breath and re-opened the door. As quickly as she could she started shoving the contents of the nuclear fridge into the heavy duty bag. and soon as she could fit no more she shut the door, tied up the bag, and exhaled. After catching her breath, she decided to tempt Fate a second time.

After what seemed like an eternity, the fridge looked as good as new. She washed her hands once and rinsed them (okay, three times, just to be sure) and smiled at her accomplishment. She was lost in her achievements when the Sound of landing gear was heard from up above. The Titans East were there. And she hadn't gotten the food for lunch yet!


End file.
